Let's Start The Fireworks
by Laura-Hunni-12
Summary: AU story - A fireworks display in Konoha gathers everyone around and new faces meet. NaruGaa yaoi one-shot for Bonfire Night  early submission


Let's Start The Fireworks

_A Bonfire Night outdoor gig brings two strangers together in a mix of fireworks and hot dogs. And some music. This is in celebration of Bonfire Night, a thing celebrated in the UK. _

_I don't own Naruto. If I did, there would be sweet boyxboy moments like this! _

_There's yaoi in this. If it offends you, please press the 'Back' button now. If you are offended by yaoi and read this, then you are stupid and brought it on yourself._

_It's a very short one-shot. I'm usually not keen on one-shots that are less than 1000 words, but because I've struggled with this one, I decided to cut it just a little bit. I've had three other fanfics to finish off as well, so that added to the strain._

A group of older teenagers made their way to the park, where a huge fireworks display was to take place. It was Bonfire Night, something that was strangely celebrated in Konoha. It was usually an English tradition to have bonfires and light fireworks on the fifth of November.

There was to be a band playing, and it would be at the same time as the fireworks display. This was a first for Konoha, apparently. Everyone was excited by this prospect.

This was Gaara's first Bonfire Night – they never celebrated it in Suna, where he was originally from. He had transferred to Konoha for a new lease of life.

He was joined by his workmates, Hinata, Kiba and Lee. Hinata and Kiba were casually dating, and Lee was there to keep Gaara company. Lee was one of the first people to accept Gaara as a friend. A crowd had already gathered by the bar and the fireworks display. The display had already started, with a tiny bonfire being set up. It would eventually grow to the size of the trees at some point during the night.

Later in the evening, the band started up, and Gaara could only stare at the blond vocalist. This blond dominated the stage while he sung. What Gaara focused on more was his blue eyes.

This boy was gorgeous. Especially from the light of the large bonfire. The light makes him look more mysterious in a way.

'Who's the vocalist?' Gaara asked Lee.

'Oh, that is Naruto Uzumaki. He is the most sought-after man in Konoha. He's gay, apparently.' Gaara nodded. Gaara had recently figured out that he was gay. Not that he had been with anyone, he just preferred men to women.

But he was starting to really like this Naruto guy. He was amazed with his abilities on-stage. The fireworks went off from behind the band, so they illuminated him even more.

The set ended after a few songs. Gaara went over to the stand and ordered a beer. He stood, sipping at it for a while, until Naruto came over and ordered a beer.

Naruto looked over at the redhead beside him, who was watching the fireworks while drinking his beer. Damn, he was hot.

'Hey there,' he introduced himself.

'Hey. Your band's really good.'

'You really think so?' Naruto lightened up.

'Yeah. Although I've only seen you guys this one time. I'm new around here.'

'No sweat. I'm Naruto.'

'I'm Gaara.' the two shook hands and turned to watch the fireworks. He would occasionally glance at Gaara. Naruto was obviously gay, so he didn't mind that he was currently thinking dirty thoughts about Gaara. He glanced at Gaara's petite and delicate form. He must have been a few inches shorter than the blond. His red hair and sea foam green eyes were piercing everything in sight. His black outfit contrasted wonderfully with his hair. Naruto looked at Gaara for a moment or two. He didn't know what to do. He was caught up in Gaara's eyes at the moment. Suddenly, his mind was made up. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist, and bent his head down for a kiss. Gaara's eyes widened at the surprise contact. However, he returned the kiss and ran his hands through Naruto's hair. They had just introduced each other, and already they just wanted to screw each other on the ground beneath them.

'We just introduced ourselves. I feel pretty stupid,' Naruto whispered.

'You're not stupid, just impulsive. Thank God, because I wouldn't have had the guts to approach you.'

'Why?'

'Too shy.'

Naruto laughed a little. Gaara glared a little at Naruto.

'I'm sorry...you just seem so adorable. How you managed to make me fall in love with you in the space of a few minutes...I don't know.'

Gaara jumped a little at the word "love". But then he realised something that was important. He was drawn to Naruto from the very beginning of his set. And being kissed by him was just amazing.

'I think I'm in love with you too,' Gaara admitted.

And with that, they embraced and kissed each other as the fireworks came to a dramatic conclusion.

_A/N: I know this is short, but I don't beat about the bush. I get down to the point. I feel that it's much better to say what you need and get out, not babble on. I hate those people that write loads in an exam paper when they can get all the info in two pages. _

_Anyway, this is my Bonfire Night fanfic. I love NaruGaa so much! Almost as much as LeeGaa! So, on a parting note, thank you and be safe this Bonfire Night. And don't play with fireworks!_


End file.
